journal entries for Sora
by gHoStInThEdArK
Summary: sora is in high school and he's mute. Does that help when his feelings are crossed between two people? hell no.
1. My first journal Entry, my Life

All righty people, first fic ever, tried to make it something I would want to continue writing about for a while. (Keep myself entertained with an idea, so I update often.) I don't have much to say other than you should know Sora is mute, and later there will be much Kairi slaughtering.

I am not pleased to say that I don't own KHs, and I wish I did. But oh well, the world lives.

I suppose this is where I say enjoy.

Enjoy!

æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö

Dear someone,

I am tired of holding all my feelings inside, I want to find my light, the one who will help me come out of the dark and finally let me be free. Freedom is a wonderful word, I wish to experience this freedom much more than the little freedom I have now. Perhaps this is why I have created a place within my own mind that helps me escape from the world I have to live in, as well as the one in my past. I guess that is what all my stories are about really. I suppose writing is my escape, my freedom in the land of fire within me. It's almost as if hell itself burns a hole through me, a never-ending void that corrupts my vision from seeing the light. I feel that my stories are a piece of me that I try to expel from my mind and soul, my very being. Perhaps this is why my stories contain such pain, and yet a delicate beauty as well. This balance is contained by my memories and I. but I find my memories will not leave me, which is what I wish the most in this world, that and to find my light. When I find my light, I will be free of these memories, these thoughts that hold me so close, that bind me to this state in life. Ever since I was two, I knew that I was different from the rest of the world, that I had a different purpose than being a product of my parents love for one another. You see, two is the beginning of the end for all. From then on, I felt a sudden cold take over my body and no matter what I do it will not leave. As I grew older and learned how to use a themometer, I also found my temperature is much lower than the average person. I have a usal constant tempature of 94-95, where as most humans have a temperature of 98.7. I find that my mind is not the only thing that is different. Not only my temperature, but my legs can lift over 700 lbs, I cannot say that this is normal when none of the so-called men in my P.E. class can do the same. I do not understand the concept of school, many say it is a place to broaden the mind. Rubbish. Pure rubbish. Who is to say that school will 'help' me? It hasn't done much so far, just made me feel like crap as I sit in the back of the room and wait for nothing. There is one thing about school that I do enjoy, the people know to many as, 'friends.' I have one, but she is nothing compared to my friend online. But what am I speaking of? This just seems to be a bit of unorganized, unneeded thought.

_Well, that wasn't so bad for a first entry…_I infer to myself as I close the small, black, leather-bound book. The book was a journal I had received from my mom for a birthday present. She told me that I had to write at least once in it everyday. Well, there you go I wrote something. Although when I get home I will most likely write even more because when I get home I get to talk to my friend online.

I sigh and stuff the book in my book-bag, as I get dressed. I decide to wear some baggy black pants, a skin tight long sleeved black shirt, and a white shirt that proclaims in bright orange letters: I have issues… (and on the back) like you.

I chuck the book-bag down stair before starting down myself to get breakfast.

"Hey, ass hole, I told you not to throw your book bag around! What is this? The trillionth time I've had to tell you?"

Yeah, that's Cloud for you. He loves to hear himself scream at the wall…personally I think he needs a new hobby, but then again, that's just me. Cloud is my older brother, although most of the time he acts like another weirdo parent figure that loves nothing better then to torture me. Mum is so much nicer than him…and it makes me wonder how the hell he got so mean when mom is so nice.

I wiz past him and grab a banana, which momentarily will be shoved down my throat. I wave good-bye to him and grab a cookie from behind my back. He he, I love to sneak cookies, I must be a pro by now. Besides, a cookie is much more nutritious than a banana any day. How can it not be? I eat them all the time and never gain a single pound.

I walk outside and slam the door behind me… 1, 2, 3,

"Sora! Don't slam the frickin doors!"

I love to hear him scream at the wall.

So I continue down the street, dispose of my banana peel, and begin on my cookie. Mmm, chocolate chip and peanut butter… the wonders of sugar and chocolate…

"Hey, you took the cookies again didn't you?"

Ah, Kairi. She is my best friend, and only one when I think about it. Today she is wearing a plain white tank top with a green long sleeved shirt underneath; she also has black pants that have matching green accents.

I wave to her and offer a cheery smile, she does the same in return.

I stuff the rest of the cookie in my mouth and decide to reach for her hand. We walk along and she talks about some sleepover, but I'm waiting for her to say something else.

We reach the doors to the hellhole called school. She still hasn't said happy birthday. _Come on, its October 17, doesn't she remember? I guess she is a big meanie then…_ I think as I feel my face pull into a pout.

"And then she screamed bloody murder! It was hilarious, and everyone was-Sora, you ok?"

I made my pouty face and let go of her hand, crossing my arms.

"Hmmm…" she muses, contemplating what could be wrong. I look at my watch, we still have a good ten minutes to the bell. _I hope she thinks faster, I swear she is a blonde rather than a red head sometimes…_

"Oh! It's your birthday! Happy b-day Sora!" She smiles broadly and hugs me. _Ewe, cooties… _I know they don't exist, but I love to be a naïve little child…it's tons more fun than growing up any day. Especially when most the time you grow up to be a snot-nosed person like all the other people at school.

"At least I remembered to get you a present." She said as she retrieved a box wrapped in blue paper, toped with a neon blue ribbon from her book-bag. She hands it to me and I give her a huge toothy grin._ She remembered! I win!_ Wait a second here… I give her a questioning glare

She laughs

"Of course you can open it, silly." That is the good thing about Kairi, she always knows what I'm thinking. Well, most the time…

I tear the paper off with much gusto, I love presents! I see something! It's white, oh, wait that's the box. Ignoring the laws of gift opening, (if there are any) I tear the box to shreds. _Damn box…_ and then out pops a black something on the ground.

Intrigued, I grab it and realize it is a leather collar of some kind. I hold it in my hands and send a glare to Kairi. _What's this for?_

"Silly," she says and takes it from me. " Come here," she makes me lean toward her. _What the fuck is going on? _

"There, see? Isn't it cute?" _'cute' is not the word I wound use to describe this. _

I put my hand to my neck and fell the soft leather, it's rather comfortable…interestingly enough. Deciding the collar isn't so bad, I hug her and open the door to the hellhole. Yawning I follow Kairi after she goes in.

The hellhole greets us with cold hallways; the damned school can't afford heat I'll wager. The ceiling is a labyrinth of cracked plaster squares, the floor is white tile, scuffmarks galore. As for the lockers? Most dented, and if not dented, they have notes scribbled on them, some graffiti too. I pace over to my locker, which must be the only locker, untouched.

_7… 34…17. _I open my locker and take out my homework. Strange thing about my homework, it's never done at home, unless I have to write a paper for English class. Then it's homeward bound I go. In this case, it's math homework and I finished it in class like always.

I wave bye to Kairi and head down the hall to P.E.

I despise Physical Education class to the core. All we ever do is play basketball, which I suck at. But in a month we'll be playing soccer, then I will kick ass on the field. Soccer is my game. Then again after kicking people in the shins for the last, say, 5 to 6 years, I'd say soccer is my sport.

I think today I will fake out the teacher and show her I'm 'sick.' That's easy enough. I mean she is a germ phobic person.

I walk up to the back of the bleachers, and sit at the very top left-hand corner. I take out my leather bound journal and open it to the last age and begin to scribble a rather crude drawing of a demented bunnie.

Outside the gym I can hear voices, apparently people are arriving now… great, people… I have a great dislike for other people, they tend to be snobbish beyond reason and I hate them for it.

Especially the cheerleaders with their constant bickering and acting frickin sugar high all the time. Do they eat sugar for breakfast lunch and dinner?

Oh, and the 'players' who just want nothing more than shove their arousal up some girls ass, very annoying, I've had to save Kairi multiple times from them. Not pleasant.

But the worst is when a gay pervert comes up to you and says "Hey babe, I offer my dick to you, what do say?"

Ok first of all, I do not 'say' anything. Second, I am not a babe, I personally have a negative outlook on my appearance. Third, if you offer your dick to me, I would like it on a silver platter so I can shove it up your ass.

I think that's why I despise the student body so much…

I continue to draw the demented bunnie, adding whatever detail I can. From the stitches in the cloth to the little patches on its body. I suddenly feel that am being watched…so I turn about and see aqua eyes. (AN- guess who?)

"Hey…"he says, as if caught in a trap as I glare at him with my fierce blue eyes. Then I try to calm down and continue drawing. Drawing. Yes, ignore the idiot beside you, he's not there…

Poke

_What the fuck?_

Poke

I attempt to suppress a low growl in my throat. _He should be killed with toothpicks, and hot sauce… maybe some darts when I hang his limp body on the wall…_

Poke

I immediately turn and kick him in the shins and am rewarded by hearing a muffled scream. _I hate being touched by gay perverts._

"What the hell was that for?" he spits at me in a rather harsh whisper while he holds the area of injury.

_Well let's see, you invaded my space, you talked to me, which is weird enough, and then, of all things, you poked me, which was horrible might I add. Don't invade my space you frickin pervert!_

He starts to jump up and down on one leg holding his the injured one and cursing at himself.

"Ass hole"

_Perverted man who looks at porn so much, he has become accustomed to eating cum for breakfast!_

"Son of a bitch"

_You are a dick-sucking bastard who apparently can't get enough release in his own free time!_

"Frickin fudge monkeys"

_What's a fudge monkey?_

"You, my friend," he stated, "need to stop kicking people."

_I should have aimed higher, maybe he would sing a funny song._

He moves to sit down next to me and sighs.

"I hear it's your birthday. A happy one to you."

Humph, no present? I despise you even more now. Oh wait…what's he doing now? He pulls a cardboard box from his bag. I peer at him, curious if the box is a present.

"Here, just don't scream ok?" he says, handing it to me which I gladly take. _Yay! Maybe I shouldn't kill him with toothpicks!_

I once again feel the joy of ripping a box to pieces while the poor guy is sitting over there face In horror, and his hands pull at his silver locks. (AN-you must know who it is now, if you don't you have problems… play the game again!)

I see a blue something! It's blue! I rip up some tissue paper that I swear wants to keep me away from my present. I find a pen, not just any pen, but a calligraphy pen with a small box. I open the little box and discover about 10 or more refill cartridges, some are even different colors!

I turn and beam at him, and at this point I was just happy to get a really cool pen, so I hugged him and then did a rather strange happy dance.

He looked at me with a rather appalled face. I don't blame him, a crazy person he barely knows just hugged him.

I finish my dance of happiness and back down.

"You like your gift?" he asks, unsure of what I will do next. He did just get a hug, if it had been me, I would have murdered the guy by now.

I nod my head and then I clap my hands like a naïve child. While he merely looks at me like I have gone insane. Well what can a guy do? I love the present he gave me!

BRINGGGG!

The student body files in, what a joy to live in this world. The jocks, cheerleaders, country clubbers, idiot geeks, human waste, Goths, suffering artists, and the chicks with big hair, all come in bringing a noise to shatter the silence inside the gym. They are clans and they constantly war against one another. But that doesn't mean they won't befriend others to enlarge their numbers.

I now return to drawing in my journal and sigh, trying to ignore the noise of the clans, and Mr. pen man leans back in his seat, reclining into a lax posture.

"All right, people." No response from the crowd of students. "People?" yet again denied. "People." She is now at the point of annoyance she can't stand. "PEOPLE!" yells the teacher after she realizes no one is going to listen if she doesn't yell.

Everyone looks up and stops when her voice finally raises over the buzz of chattering students (that is, if you can call them students. I can see at least ¾ of these delinquents having no job or living off the street, stealing what they can or trying to live in an apartment in a bad neighborhood working at some restaurant for what little money they can get.)

"Well," she continues in a harsh tone inherited from her years in the military. "You maggots are going to change in 30 seconds or so help your god-forsaken souls you will come out here naked."

Well now, that made everyone run in and out the locker room pretty quick. Last year a guy had to come out in nothing but a towel, all though gym. They were not about to be that guy. Though, boys against girls wanted to see each other in the flesh per say. Some came out a little disappointed at the turn out of students.

"Kusunoki, Mimura! What are you two maggot farms doing up on the bleachers?"

I make a slight coughing noise.

"Kusunoki, what are you doing up there?" she diverts her question at platinum blonde.

He follows my example and sneezes.

She then ignores us like we never existed. I think that germs and being sick are her only fear, other than being useless to the school, because for some reason the school can pay teachers eleven dollars an hour and yet won't repair the broken down building.

_You know what? I don't know Mr. Pen's name, other than Kusunoki. I should ask._

I'm not good with sign language. Hmmm, well then I guess I could write it down. I start writing in my neatest handwriting:

I know you know my name, but what is yours?

I shove the notebook in his face and bounce in my seat. You know it's really annoying when you want someone's attention and you can't get it. I have however devised ways of getting it. I smack him with the notebook.

"Mother fucker!" this is one of the reasons I'm glad, and yet unhappy I can't talk. The power of cursing.

I point to the notebook while he rubs his cheek and winces. Not my fault he wouldn't pay attention. He reads and says with disgust, "Riku"

Yes! I know Mr. Pen's-I mean, Riku's name! Yay! If any sign language I know thank you. I sign it to him and take back my notebook.

         

After say an hour I pack up to go to my next class. Riku stands up and waits behind me. However I didn't know he was there until turned around and fell on top of him. Immediately I can feel my face turn from normal to crimson.

Riku just chuckles and kisses me lightly on the cheek.

I know my eye is visibly twitching right now, and my face is going ever redder.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out after school, but I suppose you'd decline?"

I shake my head and turn away from him. This can't be happening right now.

"Then you'll come with me after school?" I nod "Or should we skip last period together?"

Um, is that a trick question? I decide that since math isn't my favorite subject, and it is my last class, and I already did the homework, to nod my head slowly.

"Well then, that's good to know." He says with a smile. That is a very creepy smile, like he has a trick up his sleeve or something… not good.

He gives me a second kiss. It feels weird and fuzzy, I want to get away so I start to get up but he pulls me back. I turn and look at him like he's a mad man. Which I bet he is!

"Could you…" what? "Stay until the bell rings?" _um, no, you scare me, and I don't know you that well._ Is what my mind says, but my body seems to just lie back down on him.

I can feel color rise in my face and-

BRINGGGG!

Thank goodness for that.

I get up slowly and then quickly grab my bag and run down the bleachers and out the gym to web-design class.

         

BRINGGGG!

After web-design I'm usually very sleepy. So in space/science class I put out the worksheets that were supposed to be done this class period and lay down my head. That's what I like about this teacher, as long as the work is done, I have nothing to worry about in this class.

         

I was happily asleep until something shook me a bit.

"Sora, it's me, wake up. Please?"

I turn my head away and groan. I sign, 5 more minutes. Something I have become used to doing in the morning.

Riku however is not used to this routine and decides a jabbing poke in the stomach is a good way to wake me up.

"Ow! Holy shit!"

Reflex. I swear. I didn't do anything! Well, ok, I did, but didn't mean it! I guess soccer pays off in unexpected ways.

"Are you going to hurt me every time I see you? I could leave you know."

I turn my head and squint at the rays of light coming through the dirty windows, and then in repulsion to the sun I shake my head to wake up properly.

"So I'm not leaving you then?" he thinks I answered his question. So I just shake my head not really sure of what I'm saying or doing. "Then lets go!" he grabs my hand and pulls it with such force that I am yanked out the chair.

_Holy shit slow down! This is no way to treat a man who just woke up from a nap!_

We wiz past the lockers, doors, backpacks in the hallway and as we pass I can see people looking at us like we are insane.

_Oh fuck! The door! Riku the door! We're going to crash!_ At this point I close my eyes and hope for the best.

_Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_ We just seem to keep going, past the school grounds, the parking lot, and suddenly we are free!

_Again! Again!_ That was both fun and scary.

He is still holding my hand when we stop. I wish he would stop holding my hand, I don't know him that well and it makes me feel uncomfortable, like he's in my personal bubble. When I hold Kairi's hand, it's ok because we know each other really well, but this is different. His hand doesn't even fit in mine the right way. And yes, I like to complain about the little thing that bother me.

"Where to?"

Um, I don't know… I want to go home. I can feel my memory kicking in.

"What are you pouting for?" I look at the ground. "Hey, what's wrong?" he appears to be concerned, but I don't care.

I take my hand out of his and walk toward my house.

_A woman in a darkened room, her form in shadow, and her voice like a child, innocent and sinful all at once._

_Sora, come play with me…_

_I just want to talk to you._

_I want to be your friend._

_Let me be in your heart…._

_A sound of flesh ripping and a scream to the open wind, a child's scared voice plays like a broken record in the alley of an abandoned city._

_**Leave me alone!**_

Oh shit, it's happening again. I stubble over my own legs, but catch myself.

"Sora? You alright?"

_You will let me in your heart,_

_Denial will only worsen your suffering._

_Sora wants to fly does he?_

_Then let him fly_

_She pulls his shirt up with a pale hand and lifts him into the air. The boy lets a cry to the wind, a bitter cold nipping at his skin as she reveals a knife._

_You won't listen then?_

_You won't be my friend?_

_You want to cast me away?_

_I will have a place in your heart always my little man_

_She slowly engraves a strange mark on his chest, earning yet another scream._

"Sora!"

That's the last thing I could hear when I passed out.

æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö

Yeah, I think its ok, nothing special, just kind of out there, and I have a plot, but it needs development.

Not to worry though, I will try to update if people say they enjoy it. If not then I will just take this story off of here and be on my merry way.

So review and tell me what you think.


	2. Video games and Icecream

Sorry it's been a while.

Enjoy!

æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö

_Never again will you sleep without me haunting your every move…_

And then my eyes flash open, I'm breathing hard and I don't know why my body is so sweaty when I feel freezing. I attempt to calm down and look about my surroundings.

Wait, this isn't my house. This isn't my room. This isn't my bed. This isn't- _oh dear god what the hell is that!_

I notice a rather strange form upon the bed. I tentatively poke the said form.

It moves.

_Oh shit! It's going to kill me!_ I think as my body automatically moves far away from the thing.

_Whatever it is, it's a tricky poopie head. And a damned poopie head when I'm done with it._

I hear it make funny sounds, kind of like mumbling.

_Oh, so it's human. I knew that._

I carefully walk toward the human thing. It moves slightly and I freeze in place. Then it stops moving again and I continue.

_Whoever it is must be insane, I will deal with this the proper way…_

I grab the nearest object.

A pillow.

_Oh yeah, this will work, heh, yeah right._

I grab the next closest thing.

A hockey stick.

_Perfect._

I walk up to the human being and it says in a voice I think I know from somewhere before…

"Please don't kill him, it's my fault…"

_What's his fault?_ And of course I'm a curious little child so I creep up to him, close enough to hear his next words…

"Please, not Sora…"

SLAP 

"Holy shit!"

Uh oh, oops.

Hey, I know that voice… Riku?

_Ooooo, me sorry!_

I hear a groan and then a bunch of words all at once.

"Hey-Sora-are-you-ok? I-was-talking-to-you-and-you-just-shut-dow-nright-in-front-of-me-and-I-was-so-worried-cuase-you-weren't-moving-so-I-took-you-to-my-house-and-let-you-sleep-in-my-bed-cause-I-don't-know-where-you-live. And—

**SMACK**

"Ow…"

Sorry, you just wouldn't shut up and I have no clue what you just said at fifty miles an hour.

I looked at him with cobalt eyes and 'asked' him for a piece of paper.

He gave me a weird look and gave a piece of paper. Then I took out a pen from pocket and wrote in my normal small script,

Where am I? And how come you're here? Where's my house? Why was I in that bed? (But mostly the biggest thing was,) I want to go home…

I hand it over to him and look around. I spot a rather large black and gray teddy bear. I pull it toward me and embrace the bear tightly while he reads my writing.

He peers at me sympathetically scoots closer to me.

"Don't worry, you're at my house, and this is my room. As for your house, we'll go look for that after we find some breakfast for your belly"

He then ruffles my hair with a warm smile and stands up.

I wonder if I look like a child, because apparently I must look adorable.

He stretches and yawns loudly, then offers his hand to me. This time I take it without hesitation.

We enter the hall way and I notice how he's holding my hand. It's a kind, soft hold, but at the same time firm, like he's protecting me, and his hand doesn't feel uncomfortable anymore. Instead it has a rather warm feeling, as if I now knew what tangible heat would feel like. Well, isn't that interesting?

He takes me down two flights of stairs in which I notice how old his house must be. It's like one of those houses that you think you could explore for hours looking at all the nooks and crannies. Me however, I could explore it for a few days, and then probably have my own secret place somewhere hidden in the wall.

"Well then, what do you want?"

I look about still holding the teddy bear and his hand, and some how I just don't care about anything at the moment.

"I guess I should give you some choices, shouldn't I?"

I nod my head once with a small smile.

"Hmmm, we have cereal, but I don't think you would like that…"

I shake my head, telling him he was right in his assumption.

"Then how about some eggs?"

I pout and shake my head. Doesn't he know that I have to have sugar for breakfast?

"Um, pancakes, waffles?"

I merely keep pouting, hoping he get the message.

He runs a hand though his hair, and heaves a heavy breath.

"Then how about ice cream and video games?"

I give him a huge smirk and nod my head with much appreciation.

He starts to get bowls from the cabinet, but when he gets two I put one back in place.

"You don't want any ice cream?"

I shake my head. Of course I want ice cream, I just don't want a bowl, that's not enough to fill my belly in the morning.

I go over to the freezer and pull out a tub of ice cream.

OMFG He has cookie dough ice cream? How awesome is that?

I make a motion of eating food with a utensil, my way of asking for a spoon

"You're not going to eat it all are you!"

He looks at me like I'm insane, and I look at him in a serious manor.

"Ok then,"

He opens the drawer in front of him and pulls out two spoons. He hands me one and I sign thank you to him with a beaming smile.

We exit the kitchen and head to the living room, which just so happens to be huge, with an open ceiling and sunlight light coming through a large glass pane the size of my bed. It seems to have a bunch of wires holding it in place as well as giving it support. My eyes travel down and I find a mirror, but it looks rather dull and has little black spot on the corners and edges. Then I see the television and note that it is huge plasma, and beside it are two rods that I guessed to be speakers. Under the television was a small black TV stand with silver handles to open the cabinets. Then there was the couch, which I decided was a good place to sit down and eat some ice cream.

I plopped myself down on the couch and looked up at Riku. He looked back at me with a satisfied sort of grin and proceeded to sit down.

"Well then, what game do you want to play?" he says as he grabs some games out from inside the TV stand.

He pulls out at least 50 games and begins to pull out even more.

Holy fudge monkeys.

I immediately stare at the games, then give Riku a questioning glare.

"Um, is something wrong?"

I look at the growing pile of games. I didn't know anyone person could have so many, holy crap that's a ton of games!

"Pick one if you want."

PICK ONE? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? There is no way I can just pick one game out all those.

So I shake my head and point to him. The easy way out in my mind.

"You sure? Aw, come on, you can pick one or two"

I pick up two random games.

Okage, and Devil May Cry 3

Um, not the devil one, it looks a little scary to me.

Oooo, I like this one, it's Final Fantasy X-2.

I show the two games I choose to Riku and he looks at me like I'm insane.

"Not Okage, that game is evil."

Fine you mean person. I pick up another game and it's Dance Dance Revolution MAX2.

I like that game. ! I want to play now!

I bounce up and down and hold the game in the air like the naïve child that I am.

"ok, but I bet you 20 bucks I can beat you on any song in there on standard"

I smirk and nod my head in acceptance to the bet, he doesn't know I play in the arcade on heavy mode, and not to mention I love this game.

I look about the room for some dance mats.

I see none.

Hmmm, I look at Riku and notice that he has disappeared.

_OMFG! He's gone! What do I do!_

I sit on the couch and stuff my face with ice cream.

_Oooo, brain freeze! My brain! My brain!_

I hug the teddy bear and wait for Riku to appear again.

He comes from the direction of the kitchen carrying two dance mats.

Thank god.

He sets up the Ps2 and the mats, clicks some buttons on the remote and we are ready to go.

"Ready to go?"

Hell yeah! Just wait a second ok?

I get up slowly and stand in the middle of the mat. I look at Riku then I select game mode, versus, and final I go on his level of standard.

He looks at me a little funny.

"You play this before?"

I nod my head.

"This might be interesting."

He presses select with his left foot and I immediately proceed to pick a song

AM-3P, one of my favorites, Riku looks a little horror struck.

Is he bad at this song?

"_LET DANCE!"_ says the game, as if to think we were stupid.

I ignore it, hearing the song begin and letting the music fill my head.

I dance my ass off, refusing my any means to take my eyes off the screen…

"_200 combo!"_

It's almost over, and I know I can keep the combo…

YES! I WIN! Double A!

Riku looks at me, stunned. He got a C, mind you it's a high C.

"You beat me…"

Yes, I kick butt don't I?

I do my happy dance and let Riku choose the next song.

This pattern of me winning all the time and Riku being out matched continues for about an hour, with breaks in between for ice cream.

æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö

'Lets, play…something, else."

He pants with his face drenched from sweat, but somehow he still smells fresh and clean.

I lie on the couch and begin to feel my eyes droop. I yawn and grab the teddy bear, using its head as a cushion.

Riku looks at me with a smile.

He disappears for a bit and comes back with a blanket. Then he wraps me up in it, and goes away again.

I don't see him come back because by then I'm asleep

æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö

I wake up and find my head on Riku's lap, I shift my position and look about.

_OH SHIT! I FORGOT MY JOURNAL!_

I get up in a rush and charge upstairs to Riku's room.

Um, this isn't his room

æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö

Yeah, so that's what happens next, this is late, I'm so sorry, and I think its crapy "Blu shoes on my desk" for not updating last when I said I would. Damn me, and the stupid exams for damn school.

And thanks to "Blaquediamond Princess" and "mercuryrose" for reviewing as well. Thanks you guys, and review if you want me to continue this.


	3. Fluid Music

Ok, I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry about that, but I ended up writing this chapter multiple times because it's in Riku's POV and not Sora's. So, I hope did it right for his character in this story.

Oh, and thank you so much reviewing my stories and for all those PMs, they are like getting a cake with extra cream cheese frosting! And thanks especially to xXxchiixXx for sending me awesome feedback and keeping me on track as I wrote this. And also Kit for editing it and reviewing it first and giving me idea's at the end of it.

æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö

Riku's POV

æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö

"_Sora? Where are you?"_

_My voice echoes in this emptiness called space, and it makes me question why I am here, and if this is space then why does my voice echo with such a vibration? But then I contemplate why I am I looking for Sora. _

"_Sora?"_

_**Yes?**_

_Though I know Sora cannot speak, I know that echo was one his thoughts. An angel's cry against chalk screeching on a blackboard. _

Sora, will you ever speak for me?

_**Riku…**_

"_Yes?"_

_I answer egger to hear his 'voice' bounce off of the invisible walls._

_**I don't want to…**_

Don't want to what?

_**Live without…**_

_Live? You want to die? No, please don't die, you can't, I still haven't heard your voice for the first time. I have to hear it, and then for you to repeat it over and over again, for my ears alone. I don't care if I am selfish, just let me hear your voice. I want to be the first Sora._

_**You.**_

Riku, I don't want to live without you…

"_Me?"_

_Everything went cold, and whatever sort of room or space we were in shattered._

"_Sora! Where are you? Answer me please!"_

_Scared and frantic, I'm running forward, dodging bits of broken shards of space._

Sora don't die

_And with that thought, light spewed from everywhere and everything. Like liquid, and yet also it seems solid enough to hold, tangible in every way. That was when I stopped running, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. I held out my arms to touch this tangible light in front of me, and when I did it took form._

_And the form was Sora's limp naked body. He felt as light as the liquid lamination that had formed him, and his body seems to glow the same golden hue as the strange brightness had. He was curled almost in a fetal position, his hand clutching my shirt, and his eyes barely open_

"_Sora?"_

_His eyes flickered as if he was in some sort of half sleep…_

"_Sora, it Riku, wake up."_

_His eyes shot open and the purest of blue eyes stared at my aqua ones. His mouth moved but no sound came forth._

_"What Sora? What's wrong?"_

_His expression of surprise turned at once to fear when I spoke, and his mouth opened wide._

_He screamed as blood gushed from his mouth and stained his perfectly luminous bloody, darkening it to a crimson shadow._

I wanted him to talk not scream…

æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö

I wake up with sweat covering my bitterly cold body, because all heat had left my body after what I had seen, or dreamt. Probably the latter. All that blood, and the first thing for him to say, a scream…

Feeling some what half-dead, and my body seeming to act like a car wreck from the 1980's, plus I couldn't feel my legs. Then again Sora is sleeping on my legs so…

I peer at my watch.

4:27pm

_Oh shit, I was supposed to bring him home about an hour ago. I guess I'll call his mom in a few._

"Sora, sleep head, wake up, I can't feel anything below my ass."

Nothing moves. Nothing makes a single sound. Not even a ruffle of textiles.

"Sora?"

I turn to lift the pile of overturned blankets that is supposed to be Sora's sleeping form.

He isn't there.

_Fudge monkeys on a Tuesday…_

"Sora?" I call franticly, now panicking.

_Where the hell is he?_

I tear the blankets off my cold body and sprint up the stairs, taking a left turn into my room.

Still a mess?

Check

Magazines galore?

Check

Clothes all over the floor, not in my dresser were they should be?

Check.

Sora?

Hell no.

_Where is he? Wait! The kitchen!_

I dash downstairs and make a right.

"Sora?"

_Not here either! Calm down, where else could he be? Hmmm…. The bathroom? Everyone has to go when they wake-up. Apparently hat means me too…_

I dart back upstairs, go down the hall and take a left this time.

_Sweet relief_

Zipping my pants back up and washing my hands, I contemplate what to do next.

_Let's see, not the bathroom, living room, kitchen, or my room, so… that leaves three other rooms. Dad's room, the laundry room, and Leon's room. Not dad's room, it's locked…all the time. So unless Sora knows how to use a paper clip efficiently to unlock two pad locks I don't think I need to worry about that. And the only way to get to the laundry room is the outside door next to the garage…so…Leon's room?_

_Shit_

I decide to walk slowly to Leon's room. Because well, he is known to be, how do I put it? I guess you could say a problem when he is being… himself… which is all the time…

Walking back down the hall and coming to a stop at Leon's door, I notice that it is ajar. Also that something on the other side is talking.

"Yeah that's me…" comes a drone known only as Leon's voice.

I push the door open and follow his voice past the vast expanse of bookcases. Leon tends to read a little too much if you ask me, or maybe it's just I'm not much of a reader. But I still would prefer my music to any of these mind traps.

"So what are you reading now?" a pause in which a small button-like, clicking sound repeats in a quick tone. "Those are good, but if I were you I would read some of Taylor's books, he's pretty good."

I'm beginning to wonder if he is talking to himself, or Sora. I hope to god that it is the latter.

"Yeah, I know."

_Knows what?_

"Well how do you know Riku anyway?"

As I come closer I realize that the sound is the click-clacking of the keys on a keyboard, and that someone can type really fast.

Leon makes a short laugh.

Does he even know how to laugh? I haven't heard him laugh in ages.

"Don't worry, if he tries to get in your pants without your consent I will personally give him a proper ass kicking."

So Sora thinks I'm perverted?

Well maybe just a little…

"Riku, why the hell didn't you knock?"

I froze, Leon looking me straight down with piercing eyes. Man, I felt so small.

"Well…" I said with a crooked grin and hand on the back of my head. "I was looking for Sora and found him here. I have to take him home right now or his mom is going to skin me alive…"

Sora was now frowning. I had the distinct feeling he did not want to go home. Not right now at least.

"Go on Sora, I don't need to hear him complain when he comes home."

He hides behind Leon, hugging his arm. I'm surprised that Leon hasn't told him to go away yet.

"Sora please? I really need to take you home."

He turned around and closed half a dozen windows on Leon's computer then came up to me and grabbed my hand gingerly. He was making a sort of pout on his face which made him look all the more irresistible. But Leon's strong gaze made me think twice before trying to give Sora a quick kiss. And with that I left Leon's room.

You know, Sora is somewhat like a little kid. He gets into trouble often enough, he goes in places he's not supposed to, eats too much to be human, and is very immature at times.

When we get to my room I ask,

"Hey Sora, where is your book bag?"

He merely points at me in an innocent fashion.

I sigh and begin to move around some of the larger piles of clothes and magazines while little Sora sits on my bed hugging his knees.

"Oh, that's right, I put it somewhere downstairs. I'll be right back."

I get up and give him a quick peak on the cheek. His face flushes.

_I want him to do that more often, it makes him so cute._

I quickly exit my room, run down the stairs, and look for his back-pack.

_There it is. Damn book bag…_

I lift it up and end up dropping it back down again.

_What the hell does he have in there?_

So naturally I open it up and look inside.

Three sketch books, 4 books from the library, science, computer, and math textbooks, and a journal.

I take out the journal and flip though the pages. I find only his scrawl in the front and detailed etching of some creature in the back. I turn to first page and read two words.

_Dear Someone,_

I shouldn't read this, even if I am curious as to what he has written. It doesn't give me the right to poke around in his belongings.

I reluctantly close the leather bound book and stuff it back in the bag with much difficultly due to absolutely no space in there. Then I kick the bag to the stairs.

_Hmmm…stairs._

I kick it up the cliffs of doom, hoping I can make it to the top.

When I finally do make it to the top, I stop listening for a sound I though I heard but cannot make out…like a distant cry.

Silence

Wait,

A melody reaches my ears. It sounds almost familiar, and yet at the same time I don't know what happens next. Like a tune that seems to flow with the tides of the earth. And with the earth, the melody becomes haphazardly blend of sorrow and passion. Then as I near my door, it slowly fades. The way a dream trickles away from your thoughts on a lazy Sunday morning.

I open the door and Sora is lying on the bed with my guitar, eyes closed legs half bent, as he begins another song played from his very soul.

This song or should I say melody, for there are no words, begins as a soft lullaby. But as it progresses it becomes more and more like an angry and desperate cry for help. As if no one is listening and yet this one person wants to be heard in the crowd. Like a child lost at a fair, his only comfort a balloon. He could cry and cry all he wanted but no one will hear him against the roar of the crowd… and may be he will never find his dear mother…

I hear the last few notes play out softly, and a single question comes to mind.

_How deep are your thoughts buried? Sora I need to know because all I see is a symphony of emotion..._

Sora lies on the bed, his eyes sealed with a slight frown on his features.

"Have you ever played before?"

He shakes his head side to side, eyes still shut.

"What's it like then to play fluid music?"

He smiles, opens his eyes, turns to face me and I know how it feels.

It's like dreaming, an adventure. You don't know how it comes, or why it goes, just that traveling forward is your only option. It's a delicate mesh of anger, happiness, sorrow and joy. An emotion filled cup overflowing and yet tearing you apart, then putting you together again. Laughter and pain.

_And I thought music was my thing…jeez…_

"I got your bag."

He looks at the floor and I remember that I have two guitars in the back of my closet.

_Thank god for summer jobs…_

He gets up, placing the guitar on my desk with a slight frown on his face.

_I know he would really enjoy it, and I know he deserves it._

"Hey Sora,"

He looks up in question.

"I know it's a day late and I already gave you a present, but if you want, you can um, have that guitar. I have two more in my closet."

His face flashes from disbelief, to confusion, back to disbelief, then finally settling on a satisfied grin.

"Your welcome."

He walks over to me and gives me a quick hug, but it's still enough to make me feel as if I am bathed tin the liquid light from my dream. Even when he lets go, it's like it's still there, as if it were a fond memory never lost.

"You should change Sora, so your mom thinks I took care of you."

He looks about and holds out his hands in question.

"Just a sec,"

I walk over to my dresser, pull out some really tight black pants, a plain white shirt, and a black blouse that Dad never wore.

_Maybe he should take a shower as well…holy shit!_

When I turned around Sora was well, dressed only in his boxers, which I comment have happy face skulls on them, black and white. But that was not what made my eyes nearly come out of my head. It was his unbelievably cute butt, and it was right in front of me.

_I could just take him right now and call him a present to myself…but he might make Leon come and I don't need him to kick my ass anytime soon._

And then all this thinking was making me wonder if I had a cute ass.

_Hmmm…_

I turned around and tried to think of anything but sex-related thoughts. I did not want to loose him because of my overactive sex drive.

But what I did see did not help me at all, for Sora's butt was now uncovered. The perfectly shaped, caramel colored touchable ass…

I turned back around to face my completely normal, non-sex provoking dresser.

_Don't touch, don't touch, don't touch, I should get him a shirt that says that._

So I just kept repeating that in my head.

I placed the clothes on the bed being cautious as to not to turn and peek at Sora. Then I got some boxers for him out of my top dresser drawer.

_Sora, you tempt me greatly and yet you are too innocent to notice…_

I decide to play the guitar with is conveniently on top of my dresser.

I start with my guitar solo, and I can hear the crowd cheering as I enter on the stage, the blare of the amp connected to speakers the size of your mom's van, the way the drummer just so happens to know when to chime in. Fingers racing, heart pumping, and mind blowing, the pianist comes in to play the chorus. A slow mid-toned drone, the drums like the pitter-patter of a spring shower. The words which I can hear forming in my head as if they were made of clay and the potter just began his form on the wheel. Like condensation in the atmosphere, a shape that takes over the sky, a cloud. The light like an erotic dance of heated fury. The chorus plays twice, a drum and me on guitar battle for the lime-light. Then at the end I pull Sora on stage and we lock lips…

_That did not help the monster in my pants…_

I feel a light tap on my shoulder. Logic says it's Sora, but my little kitten Midnight says otherwise with a sleepy yawn and a hungry meow.

"Hey," I say absentmindedly to her.

We both end up watching Sora try to get on the tight pants.

At first it looks like he's some sort of rabbit on crack because he just keeps jumping around as if the floor is made of hot magma. Then he tries to lie down and pull the pants on while making a strained expression on his face, lifting his stomach in the air. However his feet keep pushing him in the opposite direction and his head eventually comes in con tact with the bed post. He immediately lets go of the pants in frustration and pain as he places his arms over his eyes. Finally an angry arm just discards the pants on my bed, left with only my boxers.

_Perhaps I should just take those boxers off for you Sora..._

I shake my head violently and frown at the discarded pants.

_Remember Riku, Sora is just an innocent 4-year-old who likes to kick people._

_But it's ok right? I played the nice guy, so it's ok to be a little bad right?_

The monster in my pants says its ok…

I walk over to Sora and lie beside him, feeling the heat of his frustration radiate from his body. Mind you his body is adorable, cute, and sexy all at once.

"I take it you dislike the pants greatly"

He nods slowly, his arm covering both eyes, the other in between us. I touch it lightly and he tentatively reaches for my hand, which I accept gratefully. His soft and yet callused hands… I wonder how they got that way…like heat in a solid form…

His face makes a constant pout and he squeezes my hand.

"I'll pick some different ones for you…"

He shifts and moves closer to me.

"I think I owe you twenty bucks."

He nods happily.

_I wonder if he knows about the 1920's and how cash meant now and check meant later…_

Let's find out, kiss now, or kiss later.

"Cash one, check two."

He holds up his index finger and his eyes gaze at me with enough power to drive me over the edge.

Make me a new man?

Nah, I think I prefer to me myself…the way I was meant to be…

Slightly perverted.

I lean over and kiss him once.

That is when the world went dark.

Sora had kicked me.

On my face.

How the hell that is possible I do not know.

Then he proceeds to act completely innocent with a surprised expression on his face and his hands covering his mouth.

"Ow…"

He hesitates before trying to touch my face. First he feels the blossoming red mark to the left of my mouth, and then he traces his fingers over my now busted lip. Leaning forward I take the tip of his finger into my mouth and nibble it gently, looking into Sora's innocent eyes, with my eyes I asked _please_ to kiss him this time.

Instead however, he leans forward and kisses me.

_Does he even know how to kiss?_

His lips barely caress mine but the sensation is enough to send me rocketing. He comes back, this time the kiss is different. In places of his fingers was his tongue tracing my lip, licking the blood off and asking to enter my mouth. His lips touch mine and I part my lips and he slides his tongue past an unseen barrier. Our tongues rage in a battle, but Sora is winning. The way he tastes the way his silky cinnamon hair looks is strange, the locks of hair which are now in my hands. This war is a new one, and yet it has such an enticing feeling to it. The war hasn't even begun yet, and here I am losing, but then he slowly drifts away.

_Well then, he does know how…_

"Sora, how many hidden talents do you have?"

He shrugs and embraces my waist, treating me like a teddy bear.

"Well, was that your first time kissing?"

Again he shrugs.

_How could he not know? Wait…_

"Or were the bleachers in P.E. your first?"

That he nods to.

_So I was his first, interesting…_

He nuzzles his head into my chest and I run my fingers through his messy, untamed, silk locks.

"Sora, do you know why you passed out the other day?"

Again he nods, but his fingers clench my shirt and his expression changes from calm to fear.

"You don't have to tell me what happened yet, but I would like to know eventually ok?"

For the third time he nods and his fingers release the tight grip that had once been.

"Well then, how about I find you a new pair of pants?" I ask, trying to lighten the dark mood that had crept upon us.

He smiles.

That chases the bad mood away any day.

æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö

Finally dressed, Sora and I depart from my house.

"Do you want to take my car or walk?"

He holds out his hands and pretends to drive an imaginary car.

_Car it is then. Makes sense, who wants to carry a fricken ninety pound book bag and a guitar all the way to their house?_

I walk to my car, staring at the ground and thinking about how very strange it was for Sora to kiss me in that way, and how damn good he was at it…it had astounded me that even on his very first try he was an awesome kisser. Then it makes me contemplate what he would be like during sex, or even in a band come to think of it. If that was his first time on guitar, then I want to see him on some other instruments…including myself…anyway…

**BOOM**

Ow, my nuts.

I had bumped into the side mirror of my car.

And oh my fucking god did that hurt.

The worst though was Sora's expression which _should_ have been on my face.

Sora who was in the driver's seat.

Sora who was just a little too cute sitting there with his hands over his mouth, eyes focused on mine.

"I'm ok…"

_There is no way in hell I am ok!_

I slowly walk or should I say make a dead sort of waddle to the passenger's seat.

_Why am I always the one who gets hurt…?_

When I finally do sit down in the seat of the damned car and close the door, Sora is there to wipe a few stray tears on my face.

_Great, now I'm crying, he must think I am a wuss._

Sora kisses his fingers, then places them on the area of injury lightly.

_Can't he kiss it when I'm not in pain? When I can feel good about the slightest pressure he places there? Can't he kiss it with his mouth? Please? It will make all the boo-boos go away…_

Sora holds out his hand.

Somehow I know he is asking for the keys, so I dig in my pocket and pull out my wallet and my keys. I give him both.

"There's a twenty in my wallet."

_Oh shit my ball hurt… this is turning out to be a one-sided relationship…_

_Is Sora old enough to drive?_

"Sora, how old are you?"

He makes a sign with his ring finger and thumb, turns the keys, blasts the radio, puts down all the windows, and tears out of the drive way with ease.

_Perhaps he is old enough…_

"The radio is a bit loud Sora," I half yell.

But when I look at him I can see him mouthing the words to the song…perfectly. Simple and clean. His perfectly shaped lips… the way the wind blows his hair, me wishing I could be making the wind…

"Sora, you slay me…"

But of course he can't hear me. In a way I guess I am thankful for it.

_Its better that way I suppose…_

Sora drives down the empty road and takes a left and keeps going.

The car stops.

_His house is this close to mine? He should come over more often._

Sora gets out and runs to the other side of the car to open my door.

"Thanks," I almost whisper.

He holds out his hand and I take it gratefully. When I get up he has a worried expression on his face, and looks questionably at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He smiles and claps his hands like a four year old, then grabs his book bag and new guitar.

This time I close the door for him and we start up the walkway to his house.

He grasps my hand as he turns the handle.

The door opens and a blue blur rushes to nearly bulldoze Sora.

His hand is knocked out of mine.

_Not fair!_

"Sora, I was so worried! You poor angel, are you ok? Did that boy take care of you, or was he a little bastard from hell?"

That is when I interrupted the brunette woman and her rambling.

" 'That boy' is right here and Sora is fine."

Sora nodded his head violently, turning a light shade of blue under his mother's grip. I'm pretty sure he was just hoping that his mom would let go of him.

"Mom, you're killing him," says a blonde I haven't seen before. He's tall, looks to be about Leon's age, blonde, pretty hot, and is wearing a pair of ripped jeans with a plain black shirt.

"But, but, oh alright. Are you sure you are ok Sora dear?"

He nods, his face a little flushed.

I don't blame him for a second.

"You are?" questions Blondie, now directing his attention at me.

"Riku." I say in a short curt voice.

"Cloud. Uh, nice to meet you."

He holds out his hand for a hand shake. I take it and give it a quick shake.

I have no reason, but I don't like Blondie very much.

"Sora, what are you doing with that?" Blondie points to the guitar.

Sora points at me, then takes off his book bag to begin a song.

He first starts with a test strum and begins to play.

Soft notes ring through the air. They sing little thoughts of happy memories. An abrupt interruption comes in as he makes a furious blow to the notes, causing them to fall down from their happy place. This fury stays for a second, and as quickly as it came it disappears. The joyous notes come back in full, and fade as he plays softer. I look at his face. He's mouthing the words so clearly, it's almost scary. It makes you wish he had a voice to sing with. His symphony of emotion ends and he looks up from the guitar.

Neither Blondie or Sora's mom say a word, but both have the same expression.

The oh-my-fucking-god-where-the-hell-did-that-come-from expression.

"That's why I gave him the guitar, also I have two more in my closet."

"Oh, well, um…" Sora's mom is lost for words.

"I think it's awesome," voices Blondie.

"I agree," Sora's mom blurts out. "Where did he learn to play guitar?"

Sora merely shrugs and points to the computer by the kitchen.

"the computer?"

Sora shrugs again and picks up his book bag, stepping up the stairs now.

I follow.

_Sora is amazing. To learn something only by observation, never testing just blows my mind._

Sora opens his door and crashes on a couch underneath what I think is a loft bed.

His room has books galore, is about the same size as mine, has a laptop on a metal looking desk, and all his laundry is contained in a hamper.

_Cleaner than my place…_

"Nice room"

But Sora doesn't hear me.

He's already asleep on his couch.

æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö

Alright, so that's chapter number three. I'm again, really sorry it took me so long to get it out, but school is evil as we all know, and having an older brother doesn't help.

So if you guys still like my story tell me to continue, otherwise I will delete it.

Thanks!

---Clous


	4. Of Clouds and Water

I am soooooooo sorry for the long wait!

Enjoy!

æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö

I was lying on my loft, listening intently to "Iris" by Throwing Copper over and over. The distant roar of helicopter blades ruining the quality of sound… but of course it would pass and I would be left with silence. After all, it was four in the morning and I found myself very interested in the strange texture of the popcorn ceiling. I was forming ever changing images in my mind, guided by the doted plane in front of me. They were faces I knew, and some I didn't know but had seen before. The simplicity of life was becoming clearer to me as I stared, as I daydreamed…

But, I suppose I am not to know such things. It must be so because with ever breath I take, I seem to hear another annoying ping sound.

PING.

PING.

_Shut the fuck up please_…

I had only wanted to continue my routine night activities… I mean, who doesn't stare at a ceiling, listening to the same song, for five hours straight?

No one but me I guess…

I heave a great sigh and pull my self into a sitting posture.

_Alright, who the hell is it this time?_

Of course I'm referring to the 'ping' being my instant messenger attempting to shrivel my mind into oblivion.

PING.

PING.

_Fine, I'll get up, if only to silence your damned noise._

The rustle of covers and blankets meets my ears as I move myself to the latter. In case you must know, I have never been fond of sheets you see.

Down the metal piping I go.

When I do reach the bottom, I marvel at my work. I had spent 4 days making my loft bed, and holy shit was it rough with sleepless nights, I barely ate anything, and I had no music to keep me going. I also had to reweld the pipes so many times out of the laziness for not measuring for a 'full' sized mattress. Eventually I got pissed with it and left it too large and constructed a lengthy cubby hole for books, candy, beef jerky, and a drink holder for green tea or the occasional coffee.

PING

_I'm coming, I'm coming. Damn you…_

I exhale greatly and sit down on my piped chair. I did have a horrid tendency to make my own furniture…at least its cost efficient.

As I looked I found that most of the pings had come from Corbin. Well, that's what I called him. He was so very like me, and yet so different, but I really did think of him as my best friend. He was the only person I felt comfortable with telling about black memories, and my father. Though now I was wondering if I should tell my dearest friend about new friends. That is Leon and Riku. I certainly did love Leon's room with all those books and how we had 'talked' so easily to one another…

Enough of that though. I have to get rid of the-

PING.

Yes, that.

I began typing my user name

silencednightmare

Then my password which you have no business knowing.

**silencednightmare:** what the hell do you want?

Looking at the previous pings told me he was bored and just kept repeating the same thing over and over.

**Twilightdreamer2**: hi, I'm bored! P

_Dear god._

**Twilightdreamer2:** I'm bored.

**Twilightdreamer2:** I need someone to talk to or I'll die.

**silencednightmare:** right, as if I believe you.

**Twilightdreamer2:** I need to go your place sometime sooooooon. I finally found a boy friend.

**silencednightmare:** who is the poor man bestowed to you?

**Twilightdreamer2:** his name is Axel, and he is tret awesome!

**Twilightdreamer2:** way better than that one lady.

**silencednightmare:** you mean Namine?

**Twilightdreamer2:** yeah

**silencednightmare:** she was so nice though…

**silencednightmare:** I liked her a lot.

**Twilightdreamer2:** liked?

**silencednightmare:** what?

**Twilightdreamer2:** past tense, you like someone else now?

**silencednightmare:** no…

**twilightdreamer2:** yes!

**silencednightmare:** no asswipe.

**Twilightdreamer2:** I knew it! You do!

**Twilightdreamer2:** who is the lucky one?

**silencednightmare:** no one! But here's a question,

**Twilightdreamer2**: shoot

**silencednightmare:** what's better, platinum or chocolate moose?

**Twilightdreamer2:** huh? Moose of course!

**silencednightmare:** oh, ok.

**silencednightmare:** I g2g, its 4:30 and I need to have some coffee or heaven forbid I will become the bed monster.

**Twilightdreamer2:** oh my.

**silencednightmare:** yeah, see you.

**Twilightdreamer2:** see you Sky when you get home chat with me kay?

**silencednightmare:** yeah, yeah…

I had of course meant Riku or Leon with that question, but I think need a few more opinions.

æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö

By now I am showered, dressed (with boxers, pants, and black footie socks,) my teeth are clean, and the strange creature on my head is still no where near tamed. So here I am, with a hot cup of Joe in my hands, engrossed in Stephen King's Insomnia. I really should buy some more of his books. But alas, I have no cash, and it sickens me.

_I need a job…_

Another sigh escapes my lips. I've been doing that a lot lately.

A rude tapping on my shoulder interrupts my thoughts. So when I turn about and find it to be Cloud with a piece of paper and a pen, I realize I knew who it was before it even happened.

Sitting down across from me he scribbles a hastily written note to me, a pensive look adorning his face.

His hair was a great massive mess. Every strand seemed to entangle with another one, making the many locks on his head appear very much like his name. He too was clad in boxers, jeans, and socks as I was. This clothing revealing a lean torso with enough muscle to show off, but not so much he became a big threat. As mean as Cloud was, I really did think of him as a parent figure. Most mornings he would yell at me, but it must be too early to yell this time. So he had come down with paper and half closed eyes.

The paper flutters my way and I catch it.

_What's up, you look a bit down, and it's very unlike you._

He slides the pen over the wooden surface of the table.

Grasping it, I scrawl the question.

_Which is better, platinum or chocolate moose?_

_Sora, you're avoiding my question. What's up?_

_I think I like two people Cloud, just answer my question ok?_

_Alright. If it were me, I would be greatly attracted to the platinum, but my gut endless gut would make me eat the moose. Why?_

_No reason…_

I slump onto the ice of the table and exhale loudly.

"Yeah, that. It's not for you."

_How would you know?_ I thought, closing my eyes in frustration.

_Well, at least Cloud has a mind to take care of me…_

I get out of my chair and skulk over to the stairs. Feeling depressed more than anything now.

Up the stairs we go. Hang a left and straight forward to lie curled in a ball on my futon couch under the loft. Another creation of mine.

_Chocolate moose two, platinum zero._

_I need more opinions…_

A warm hand clasps my shoulder.

"Sora, don't…" he paused, lost for words to describe his emotions, thoughts, whichever apply here. "Paint yourself into a corner. You'll know those kinds of things later." He sat down so I could smell his cologne. It seems that he has been taking perfume advice from Leon maybe. "Are the two people you like guys?"

My eyes widen at his words. How the hell had he known?

"Come here," he said, holding his arms out a bit. I crawled over to his lap, feeling safe with my hand resting against his chest; me listening to his heart beat, a steady pace in time with every breath he took. He then placed one arm around my shoulders, and the other around my waist to support me properly.

"You know, I used to think I liked women. But more and more I noticed guys were more appealing to me. And this became a problem when Tifa wanted to be more than just friends with me."

I remembered Tifa. To say it short and sweet she was controlling jealous, and sluttish. She _always_ wanted to be with Cloud, and seemed to be taking over his much needed privacy. When Cloud didn't get privacy, he was needless to say a very mean person. I should know, I'm his little brother.

"She was envious of Arieth who was always close to me as a friend. You remember her right?"

I nodded. Arieth was the nicest person I ever knew. And the only person I ever considered telling my problems to. Well, that is until I met Corbin online. He was the best person to talk to. He listened and gave advice without extended judgment and unneeded comments.

"Well, I told Arieth about my sexual preference, and how I wasn't sure if we could continue our strange and uncomfortable dates. But she smiled," and Cloud began to smile too, brightening his once darkened face. "And she told me 'Cloud, I always thought your mind was wondering, now that I know, we can be friends, and not a misshapen couple.' That was the best thing she could have said to me at the time."

_It shows Cloud, your smile tells me so._

"After awhile I finally convinced her to tell Tifa about my homosexual preferences, and it didn't work out so well. Arieth didn't get hurt, but according to her Tifa stomped off to find me. When she did find me she was crying and yelling about how she thought I was cheating on her and a hell lot of other shit that I hadn't done, then she slapped me and ran off. I never saw her again. I still talk to Arieth and I wonder why things worked that way." He gave a solemn look at my unsympathetic walls. "I still haven't found _him_, you know? And I wonder if I ever will. Sora, lets just say that this time, you're lucky you have two people to consider."

_Maybe Cloud, but right now, I just want to find an answer. _

"The most important thing Sora, is to be yourself and not someone else when you are around someone you love. Ok?"

_Alright._

I nodded, and he gave me another one of his rare caring smiles.

"Off with you, I have to go look for a job today." He stated taking off his warm arms and leaving cold spots on my skin where they had been. I leaned opposite him and fell on the other side of the black futon couch.

He chuckled.

"Don't ever change." He said over his shoulder as he left my room.

æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö

Oh shit.

Its 7;30.

School starts in 15 minutes.

I'm going to be late.

My world blurred as I took a shower with my clothes on, cursing myself while dripping all over the floor, grabbed a spare pair of Vans skate shoes, and stuffed my feet inside with difficultly due to the excess moisture on my socks. I scuffed the floors with those shoes and ran off to grab my book bag.

_Please let me get there on time!_

Not caring that I was soaking wet, dripping with water from both the shower and my own body.

I ran.

I ran out the door, with my lungs on fire, and my eyes tearing up with the rush of air around me.

One block.

Two blocks.

Three blocks.

_Aw come on! One more to go!_

The only problem was the next block was an entire mile long and involved a long and grueling up hill walk. Why me?

My very being was aflame, and as I came halfway, I heard a car horn.

I ignored it, probably some one wanting me to get out the way.

It sounded again, this time a great deal louder and slightly hoarse.

I just keep going, that is until I realize that it is driving next to me, and the silver and black paint job on the hood looks familiar.

Riku?

"Hey Sora, What the hell are you doing running like that?"

I stop and he puts on the brakes with my movements.

"get, I'll take you to school."

I got in, not knowing that later I would be in hell again.

æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö æ çö

I am so sorry that I haven't really updated since march, but traveling, loosing a close friend, and now school have made me put this off for later. Also I have been in writer block for this, and had to rewrite it about 6 or 7 times. I really hoped you enjoyed. I worked hard!

And I would adore having some reviews! I love to hear from you guys, you make me smile and feel like I'm doing something greater.

Oh, and for some info, this is a Leon and Sora fic, I just haven't gotten there yet. Sorry for those who got confused.

Oh dear, I just realized how short this chap is. Sorry about that. ;


	5. Scars and Office Visits

Yay! Another chappie! Thankies for your reviews!

ENJOY! (or die)

†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†

_I'm sorry, is there something on my face?_ I thought while shifting my eye brows at Riku's stare continued to unnerve me.

"N-No, just – um…Your hair looks good wet." He looked away from my face concentrating on a speck of dust that had decided to perch upon the dash board.

_Are my thoughts that obvious?_

He was blushing.

And that made me blush too.

After a long silence, I wished that I could break that uncomfortable barrier between us. It turns out Riku finally made up his mind to say something.

"You're not wearing a shirt you know…"

_What!?_

I looked down to see tan skin, wet, and heaving as I panted to catch my breath from the run. I also saw that mark, the one the woman made before she killed-

"Sora, what's that? The scar…" He reached to touch it, and I reacting as any other organism would to stimuli, slapped his hand away then covered the disfigurement that had been placed on my skin all those years ago.

_It's nothing!_ I thought so intensely I believed he could hear me.

_My past is not a place to explore, nor is it a place to stare at with question._

Riku however, only seemed even more curious due to my actions and leaned over to try and pry off my hand while I failed miserably at defending with my other appendage. He grabbed my wrist and held it, and when I used my other hand I lost my guard and he grabbed that one too.

"Sora, do you know where this came from?" his eyes gazed into mine, making me look away uncomfortably. "I know who made it, do you?" I shook my head, I didn't want to remember, those painful things that haunted everything I did and took away my voice…"Or were you four years old at the time?"

I wanted more than anything to run away right then. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, being as scared as I was, trying desperately to hold back those memories with the iron gate I had built. That gate was always weakening, and seemed to get weaker around Riku.

I sniffed, nearly defenseless.

"You don't know do you?" he said in a quieter, more soothing tone while his grip lessened.

I shook my head again, and looked into those eyes.

The eyes that made me think of her.

That woman who killed dad.

While I watched.

Hanging my head, I coughed as Riku let go of my hands and pulled me in for a hug.

And I cried.

I cried until I couldn't hear the screams.

The sound of blood dripping onto a concrete floor.

I cried until those raging fires inside me were turned to minor burns.

"You shouldn't go to school without a shirt," he commented, trying to lighten the dark haze that had settled around us. "I have a hoodie, but you may not like it…"

He rustled in the back for it. I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand, only succeeding in making my face even wetter.

He turned around carrying a detestable piece of cloth.

It was yellow.

I detest yellow.

Yellow is happy.

I am not a happy person.

I glared and I could tell that my lower lip was protruding, forming the infamous pout.

He sighed.

"I thought you would feel that way. Hold this," he commanded, handing over the hoodie.

He started to take off his black shirt that proclaimed in bold pink letters, 'too hot to handle' and revealed a clean shapely torso of abs.

Then his elbow got stuck in the neck hole of his shirt, which I found hilarious. He however, thought otherwise and pleaded,

"Sora, a little help please?"

I shifted and put down the hoodie to 'help' him. I have a feeling this would be easier if I could talk…

I pulled his arm indicating to move it left, but of course he moved the other way.

"Like this?" he asked.

_No, remind me to slap you._

"Um, do I put my arm here or there?"

_What do you think?_

"Sora, you sure you got this?"

_No, I don't. Stop asking._

"finally. Here you go." I snatched the shirt, feeling that I hand earned it going through all that crap.

I put on the shirt easily, inside-out of course to hide the ghastly pink lettering.

"Can I have my hoodie back then?" I picked it up feeling damp cloth between my fingers.

_Arg, I shouldn't have put it down on my jeans, now it's soaked…_

I gave it back to him, color rising in my face with embarrassment.

He just laughed when I handed it back.

"I should have thought of that, sorry."

Why was he apologizing? I was the one who got it wet, not him!

Both of us in wet clothes and staring at each other in silent laughter, you might have guessed it was raining, but the sun was shining and the sky was clear.

†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†

When we finally did get to school, (I mean, the hellhole) I was happy to be in gym class…but not for long.

"Why are you late? Explain yourselves!"

I couldn't explain myself, so I hid behind Riku, tugging on his hoodie.

"We were sick this morning, and um, we came to school anyway to honor you with our presence. Sorry your grace," he said bowing slightly.

She turned away, her short fiery hair standing on end.

"To the showers then. Off with you and …his royal highness."

Once again I was left in peace. With Riku.

I yawned and made my way across the vast plain of freshly waxed wood floor. I could feel the stares of my so-called classmates as I dragged Riku along with me. His squeaky shoes made a horrid noise.

When we did make it to the door that proclaimed MEN'S LOCKER ROOM, I took in a big breath before I dared to even touch the handle. Open says me!

_Oh dear lord and heaven, the smell leaks to the very brain and decapitates my soul!_

The stench, smell, odor, horrid fragrance, whatever you choose, was a lethal combination of sweat, backed-up toilet, dirty socks, and cheap cologne.

I turned around, took in another breath and made a sprint to the showers. The only safe place. It was protected from the great stink by the soap that the school provided and kept in extremely good stock.

I looked about the stalls, found the one with minimal mold and no football gear.

Turn on shower.

Get soaked again.

Feel like I'm standing in the rain.

"Sora, what are you-"

_I'm taking a shower with my clothes on._

He had a strange look on his face. It clearly stated, _OMFG that was the most horrendous smell I've ever encountered in my seventeen years of life._ I merely smiled at his expression.

"Well, it beats gym class."

Riku got in with me, adjusting the shower head so we could both get equally wet.

He made a small yelp, startled by how cold it was. He seemed amazed that I could stand there taking it in without a frown or a grimace.

"How do you stand this!?" Riku asked rubbing his arms while his lip wobbled.

His hair became gray in the wetness, looking like the clouds on a stormy day.

"Does it have hot water?" His hand went off to mess with the knob, turning the cold to heat.

The needles of ice cold water faded into liquid sunlight, heating us. I stared at the ceiling now. With condensation, it had become a map of stars and constellations, giving me an opportunity to create pictures from the drops. I thought of a time when cloud was kind, an eight year old, and my best friend.

"_**Sora, look, an ice cream cone!"**_

_**I nodded, noticing that the ice cream had a caramel swirl in it. I looked up to those stars and traced out fairies and griffins, mermaids and Indians, Peter Pan. Back then Peter Pan was my hero, and I wanted to fly off to never land and stay with cloud forever. I pointed to a familiar imaginary constellation and tugged Cloud's sleeve. He looked.**_

_**"Yeah, Dad's watching over us isn't he?" He said ruffling my hair.**_

"Sora, hello? You threre?"

I blinked. _What do you want?_ I thought staring into those aqua eyes.

"Aren't you going to take off your clothes?"

While I was day dreaming I suppose he got undressed and wait, he just asked what?!

I made a small squeak noise.

…

I made a noise-I haven't made a noise in 12 years-

Riku had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"You… did something"

Damn right I did!

So I nodded. My body was pulsing with the excitement of this discovery.

_I made a noise-got to tell Leon-tell Kairi-Cloud-Mom-my journal-_

To say the least I was about to explode with excitement.

_I'm on top of the world!_

I jumped in my enthusiasm, and in doing so I slipped (of course, how stupid could I be?) on the slick tile. Before I fell completely I grabbed Riku's…hand **(1)** pulling him down with me. In surprise he grabbed the shower head and pulled it off. Hot water shot everywhere as I hit my head on the side of the shower stall.

"Ow, Sora, you ok…? Um,"

_What happened? My head burns._

I looked up into Riku's eyes. He was upside down and blushing furiously while biting his lower lip.

What now?

Oh.

My head was needless to say close to…that thing…you know…on guys…and uh,

I froze.

And turned every shade of red known to man and stopped breathing.

Awkward silence…

Finally I tried to move, taking in a deep breath and lifting my head so as not to touch his…thing.

"Thanks," he said very quiet.

I got up all the way and offered a hand to Riku.

_What's next, a flying hippo?! Today is just full of odd occurrences._

Riku took my hand and using the shower wall to brace myself I pulled him up.

"Sora, you are a strange sort of wonderful."

Nuh uh! I am a mess of discombobulated thoughts, memories, ideas, and intense feelings!

"So…are you going to take off your clothes?"

Now it was my turn to blush furiously.

_I think your mind is in the gutter Riku…_

**Sora Mimura to the office, Sora Mimura to the office, thank you.**

I'm saved! I have such good luck with these kinds of things.

I ran and left Riku standing in the shower alone.

_Riku is too…into my body and not into me. Humph. Ow, my nose burns_. I thought as I ran thought the stench, and then it finally came to me, why was I being summoned to the office? What if they think I did something horribly wrong, and now they want to give me detention! I've never had detention before-or what if the Janitor saw me sneak that lighter in my pocket-and what if-just stop worrying.

But of course, if you tell yourself not to worry, you just worry even more.

As I walked, I thought maybe, just maybe I could make myself disappear for half an hour. Perhaps it would be just long enough so that I wouldn't have to deal with the people in the office, and long enough to get far away from school.

Darn you majik that works not! **(2)**

So now here I am in the office.

It's empty.

It's plain.

It's creepy.

And I think that's Cloud.

"Hey," he said in his usual monotone.

I stared. What _the heck is he here for? Am I in trouble for not waking up on time?_

"You forgot today is taco day, and you hate tacos…so I brought your lunch---extra cookies on the side."

My eyes widened. The office wasn't so bad now.

"Be thankful, I just saved your ass from becoming a taco zombie" He preformed an impression of the undead with his arms held out in front of him, as if he could not see where the brains that zombies so desire might be.

I made a silent laugh. The only kind of laugh possible for me to make.

I signed thank you and took my lunch. Much happier now, I turned to the door. Before I could open it however, Cloud grasped my shoulder.

"No hug for your big brother who just gave you a homemade lunch? You're crushing my soul here."

A grin spread across my lips. I glomped Cloud. He had asked for a hug after all. He held me tight and I held him too. In that moment I sensed something. A secret he wanted to tell me, but wasn't supposed to.

I 'asked' for a piece of paper.

He produced a piece out of nowhere. I took a pen from my pocket, not questioning why the darn thing was there in the first place.

Scribble scribble.

**You-re hiding something, what is it?**

I gave the paper back to him and he stared then put on his I-won't-tell-you-a-thing face.

Darn you, Cloud.

"Just make you sure you _don't_ come home until five. Ok?"

And with that he went off and out the office.

†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†

I waved to Riku as the bell rang, and he waved back of course.

I walked down the hall to Web Design.

He moved sluggishly in the other direction toward drama class.

But I think he has enough drama as it is.

Hmmm, did I mention that Kairi is in my Web Design class?

Didn't think so.

I just don't really talk to her in here, I write stuff, and be lazy. Also she doesn't sit next to me when Mister Symer is present. He is a big meanie.

"Hey Sora, guess what?"

_What?_

"We have a sub, so I get to sit with you!" she nearly choked on her giggles of excitement.

Yay.

I'm so excited, can't you tell?

I sat in my normal seat while Kairi took the seat next to me. Usually it belonged to some kid named Tidus, but he decided to sit with this other guy called Wakka. There isn't another seat next to me because I of course sit in the back in the corner where it's far from the teacher's eyes. I sit here because I can listen to conversation, get inspired, and write about anything I so please. However, when we have a sub, I never get the same amount of work done. In fact, I get less done 'cause Kairi has to sit next to me and talk of girly nonsense. I wonder why girls seem to speak this code. It's as if there are too many things about them I don't understand. Girls are weird, and talk too much.

Before Kairi can open her mouth, I take out my journal and begin to write.

_Dear someone,_

_I have nothing better to do than to write on these pages, so I will try to fill up a page or two with non-coherent thoughts. Hope you don't mind._

_It's because you told us we couldn't try that we are here. It's because you never took the time to tell us that we were great that we are greater now. You never said we could rock the world with our talents so we have. We've taken your ideal and turned them upside-down just to show you we can. To show you that by doing so we have achieved our dreams, your greatest fear. Because from the black and the dark sprouts light, 'cause darkness isn't everlasting. I've got two paths to take. One is paved with riches and gold, jewels and the like. The other has words, imagination, and a half painted canvas. Riches mean little to me and I have a paint brush. Maybe I can put my voice in colors and images, maybe in a language everyone can understand…_

_Come and listen to the chorus,_

_Try and understand._

_Please hold your tongue,_

_Don't make a stand._

_Hear your heat beat race,_

_Eavesdrop on its pace._

_Help is closer than you think,_

_Hold on and you won't sink._

_May four walls-a ceiling-a floor-_

_Bind you-without a door._

_Write a story-maybe a book-_

_About that nostalgic-empty look._

_Let go of what is dear,_

_Forget what ever you may hear._

_Make you life on hollow ground-_

_Please don't make a sound._

_Play with me-dance with me-_

_But never will you forget me._

_Memories, lost times, and pieces of my mind, will I ever find you?_

That took a page and a half. Darn small handwriting.

To the internet!

E-mail check.

You have 54 new messages! (48 BULK) (2 Kairi) (4 Corbin)

Coolio. **(3)**

Yes, my friends have their own filtered folders.

2luvable4ursoul says:

Sora where were you yesterday?! We had chicken tenders for lunch and you never miss out on those! Hope you are ok.

Luv, Kairi

Delete.

2luvable4ursoul says:

You haven't replied to my message in four hours! That's not like you. Hurry and reply cause now I'm worried lots.

Luv, Kairi

Delete.

Twilightdreamer2 says:

Hey Sky. Didn't see you on chat yesterday and was wondering what's up.

Reply.

silencednightmare says:

black mem, I'll tell you about it after school

Send.

Twilightdreamer2 says:

Guess what?

Delete.

Twilightdreamer2 says:

I think I found the guy. He's perfect, loving, affectionate, and has some sexy moves. Can't wait to tell you about the lollipop.

_Oh dear lord._

Delete.

Twilightdreamer2 says:

Alright, so I'm sitting at the local ice cream parlor listening to my I-pod and he taps my shoulder. Take off my head phones, and he asks if he can sit with me. Then he buys me strawberry ice cream. I'm wondering how he knew my favorite flavor. He orders vanilla for himself and we talk for a few while waiting for our ice creams. Our order's up and he takes out a lollipop, dips it in his vanilla ice cream and licks it off. I'm thinking sexy…He asks If I wanna try and I do. We spent the whole day together and held hands. Romance anyone?

DELETE.

You are a sicko sometimes…

Logout.

"So um, Sora, where were you yesterday?"

She shoves a piece of paper in my general direction. I pretend not to notice.

"Come on Sora, I need to know!" she says in a pleading sort of way.

I sighed, took the paper and scrawled,

**Home. Sick.**

She took it back and frowned.

"Sora I know that's not true. I went to your house after school to cheek up on you!"

She handed back the paper.

**Riku's house.**

I pushed the paper an inch or so away from me, hoping she wouldn't notice.

But of course she did.

"No way! You have to tell me the whole story!"

So I wrote it all down, with the exception of the kissing part. I told her he felt more like a good friend.

"A good friend you can hold hands with?" She question knowingly.

**I hold hands with you and you are my best friend!**

"Well what about Leon then, I think you like him more."

**Do not!**

"Yes you do, it's written all over your face!"

**Nuh uh! **

"Sora, if you don't like Leon, then do you like Riku more?"

**I don't know…**

I trailed off in thought on that thought. Who did I like more? Platinum or chocolate moose?

BRRRING!

Thank god. Class is over.

Off to Science.

†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†

I was happily asleep for most of the class period until my neighbor taped my shoulder.

"Sora, some girl wanted me to give this to you. Looks like a love letter."

I took it still in a daze from sleeping.

**Sora Mimura to the office, Sora Mimura to the office, thank you.**

What now?!

†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†

**(1)** Ha, I wouldn't make that dirty, though I thought about it.

**(2) **I um, have a specific way of spelling magic. I like to spell it that way. -.-;

**(3) **I love that word for some unknown reason. 

OMFG you have no idea what hell I had trying to get this to you guys. Well thank goodness for reviews to keep me going! hint hint But honestly, I do love you all for reviewing, It just makes my day.

Remember, no review means this story dies! Muhahahahaha!

Or, um, that I just delete it.


	6. phones and principals

Updating again! Thanks so much for the reviews!

ENJOY! (or die)

†**¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†**

So here I am.

In the office.

Again.

"He will be with you shortly," said a woman.

I give her a quick glance. She doesn't like her job, is mildly adorable, and is childish. She looked up, feeling my eyes tracing her facial features.

"You're Sora sight?" she questioned, holding up a school roster.

I nodded.

"And you're mute, yes?"

I responded with a second nod.

"You speak sign language?"

I nod again.

"Great, I need the practice!" she stated excitedly.

She held up her hands began to sign-

What is your name? My name is Y-U-F-F-I-E

S-O-R-A. Cool name.

Thanks.

Who is see me S-H-O-R-T-L-Y?

Oh yeah, I cannot sign well. But I can do it! Mostly…

P-R-I-N-C-I-P-A-L

Oh shit.

Why?

College.

I made an understanding nod at this. Perhaps they were trying to help me get in somewhere.

Your brother came in earlier, he seems nice. I have a brother too.

He is C-L-O-U-D. What is brother name?

Sign language + grammar EVIL

V-I-N-C-E-N-T, he is deaf.

"Yuffie," a very deep voice punctured the silence. "Send him in."

"Yes Sir."

Tell V-I-N-C-E-N-T I say hi

"Ok, I will," she said smiling.

I walked to the back of the office and found a narrow hallway.

"Over here," the same voice called.

I followed it and peaked into a large room.

Some one likes green. **A lot.**

Green was plastered everywhere. The walls were green, picture frames were green, the _computer_ was green, even the sticky notes on this guy's desk were green.

"Sora Mimura," he said. "Please sit down."

Sit.

He started with the classic question.

"How are you?"

OK, I signed.

"Oh that's right, mute."

He took out a (guess what color,) green piece of paper and green pen. Then placed them in front of me with hesitation, as if those items were prized possessions and he felt uncomfortable with some one _else_ touching them.

_Yeah, like I want to touch anything in this room._

"Good, so you must be wondering why I called you here." He said, getting back to his curt voice that stated clearly 'I mean business.'

Oh that did not make me feel good at all as I sunk into the chair a bit.

I went to pick up the pen, ready to answer any question thrown at me. With it I earned a satisfying twitch of his left brow.

"A few colleges have been interested in having you in their classes and such. Do you know why Mister Mimura?"

Shake head.

He cleared his throat.

"Your learning style. In fact, a lot of colleges would love to have a student who learns by reading and observing, then is able to perform immediately."

He let that information sink in with a pause.

Sensing discomfort from my direction he continued confidently-

"All your teachers have informed me that your grades are, to say the least – exceptionally high. And it seems you are giving signs you are not pushing yourself. Is this true?"

Shrug.

"Well to put it in short Mister Mimura, you would do better with another school educating you. Apparently we are not enough of a challenge and are not performing our job to suit you."

What?!

"I dare say, even your PSAT score was the equivalent of 100."

You can't make me change schools! I have friends here-and what happens if I go somewhere else? None! I'll have no one to communicate with!

"Next year, or at the end of the semester, you may be transferred to a new school. I have already informed your mother. She seems…quite excited."

I never thought I'd think this, but I don't want to leave the hell hole for good.

"However, if you do not want to transfer this year, I can have an arrangement with some friends of mine for you to have internet classes. This may add to your work load considerably. But, before I can do any of that, you must take a few tests for your core classes. If you do well enough, which I have no doubt that you won't, I'll remove those classes and place you in the computer room with Mister Symer for the second semester to work on your internet courses."

Oh thank god.

I made a sigh of relief.

"You may want to study. These tests contain material for grades eleven through twelve and some college level literature. Understand?"

Nod.

In impatient lettering I wrote,

**When do I take this test?**

"In two weeks."

Thank you I signed.

I got up.

"One last thing. There was a man who came by earlier. He said something about taking you to a doctor's appointment of some sort. I believe his name was Leo, Leon?"

Wha-?!

"Anyway, he should be in the office in two minutes," he stated, peering at his watch.

I decided carefully to nod slowly.

On my way out I turned back to look at the name plate on his desk.

Principal Ansem Noeart

This of course made me turn back, pick up his glorious green pen (getting another twitch,) and write on the paper once again.

**Is your real name Ansem?**

He gazed at the paper.

"No. My father was titled, 'Ansem the Wise.' I am merely using his name to earn some respect around here."

Oh yeah, Ansem was the greatest teacher who ever walked the earth. He taught art and literature. He had to retire this year because he developed cancer, but he was not leaving without a trophy. He had earned teacher of the year for every year he taught. Knowing him from last year, he really was the best. He made sure everyone who entered his classroom understood what he meant, and gave individual attention to everyone. Considering his classes were always full with over sixty kids, this was a great feat in itself. No one was afraid to ask his questions, and if someone had a problem, he was someone who you could be comfortable with talking to no matter what the situation was. He took problems to the heart and gave stern advice to those who needed a good slap, and encouraged those who needed support. He was also the one who introduced me to Kairi in eighth grade. He somehow made a connection between us, though how he found it, I'll never know. The fact that this guy was pretending to be anything close to him disgusted me. He was low, and nothing like the real guy.

I looked at a letter address to Xemnas Noeart on his desk.

I decided his name should be Xemmy. It suited him, maybe a little too well.

†**¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†**

Now I'm waiting in the office for Leon, watching Yuffie mess wit her phone. I _think_ she was sending text messages.

"Darn piece of cat poo!" she spat in to the phone. I noted that it was an iphone.

She sighed.

"I'll never be able to send TM's faster than him! No fair…"

I got up and tapped her shoulder.

Who?

"Vincent."

Can I see?

"Yeah, you can try, " she said pouting.

**uloveme2cold:** Hello?

**unholy.valentine:** Who are you

He didn't even add a question mark. Hmph.

**uloveme2cold:** Sora.

**unholy.valentine:** oh.

**unholy.valentine:** Hi

**uloveme2cold:** What are you doing?

Oh yes, I'm a curious person.

**unholy.valentine:** Cooking

**uloveme2cold:** Cooking what?

**unholy.valentine:** eggs bacon pancakes

**uloveme2cold:** lol, did you just wake up?

**unholy.valentine:** yeah

**uloveme2cold:** Do you have a job?

**unholy.valentine**: no

**uloveme2cold:** You could work you know.

**unholy.valentine:** I'm deaf

**uloveme2cold:** So? You could teach sign language here!

**uloveme2cold:** I really need some help with that.

**uloveme2cold:** Besides, Yuffie is awfully lonely.

**uloveme2cold:** I can tell.

**unholy.valentine:** Maybe

**uloveme2cold:** I'll be in your class, cause I'm mute myself.

**unholy.valentine:** Really?

**uloveme2cold:** Really.

**unholy.valentine:** Maybe I'll ask Yuffie about it later

**uloveme2cold:** good

**unholy.valentine: **Thanks

**uloveme2cold:** g2g, Yuffie wants to talk to you.

She didn't really, but I wanted an excuse to get off and wait for Leon.

**unholy.valentine:** Bye

**uloveme2cold:** Bye Vincent.

I handed her phone back. She seemed astounded.

"You can type really fast."

When you have no voice, your hands become your only means of communication. I smiled.

"Sora, let's go."

"oh, um, Sir," Yuffie said turning about, "you need to sign him out before you go."

He frowned.

"Have a pen?" he asked.

I nodded and took the one from my pocket, then handed it to him.

_Chocolate moose, hmmm…_ I thought as I rested my elbow on the counter Leon was using as a table to write on. I watched his eyes. The intensity of them was almost unnerving , but they were really quite beautiful. Stormy blue…

"Here," he said, giving me back my pen.

This gave me an opportunity to notice in the storm of his eyes there were little gray flecks.

I could tell I was blushing slightly now.

"Where's your bag?"

Um, in the classroom.

BRRRING!

Oh joy. Traffic.

I open the door to exit the office and brave the incoming tide of students.

†**¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†¸˛.∙•˚˘'•∙.˛¸†**

This was three pages of notebook paper, but I write _really_ small, so it was five pages typed. Teachers hate my writing.

New chappie yay! It's short, I know. I'll do better next time. ;

Review pleasum!


End file.
